When Jack Met Elsa
by SilverLining02
Summary: Elsa is an 18 year old girl with a problem. She has ice powers causing her to hide from everybody. So when a shipwreck forces Anna and Elsa's parents' death upon them, Elsa feels isolated and alone to anyone who understands her cold life, so she flees Arandelle to protect her people. But when she meets someone unexpected and returns to the kingdom, what new possibilities awate her?
1. Icy Times

**CHAPTER 1 of When Jack Met Elsa **

**~~~Icy Times~~~**

Cold snow flurries brush my face as I try walk through the thick blizzard.

It's been 3 hours since I ran away from Arandelle. I can't risk the chances of hurting anyone.

Since my parents' death, I've been hiding from everybody and everything. I think about all the years I've been hiding from Anna and it pains me. I wish I could take back the day I accidentally struck her with my powers. I wish she didn't feel like I didn't like her, because that's not the truth. My heart feels broken because of everything that has happened, and suddenly, I feel warm tears streaming down my face. I collapse to my knees, and start sobbing uncontrollably. My chest heaves and heart aches. The cold numbs my body, even though I have ice practically in my body. The only thing warm is my tears.

Suddenly, the storms stops and everything is silent. I whip my head around the other direction and see a boy my age. He has silver shiny hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes. He's tall and muscular. He's wearing a grayish blue sweatshirt, pants that rip off at mid-calf, and no shoes. He must be one of my kind. When he sees my tear streaked face and red puffy eyes, his expressions softens. "Hello, my name is Jack and I like warm hugs." His smile is worth a million dollars. He comes over to me, sits down next to me, and wraps his arms around me. His hug is warm and holds me tight. I suddenly feel a thousand times better than I did before. I lean my head against his shoulder. His hug makes more tears slide down my cheeks.

He lets me go and faces me. He wipes the tears away from my cheeks. "Hey don't cry, wear a smile on your face, it's the prettiest thing you can wear. But your still beautiful without one." He grins at me. A smile spreads across my face. "I am one of your kind, you know." I look at him. He has a sly grin on his face. " I am Jack Frost." I can't believe it. "The Jack Frost?", I ask, astonished. He grins at me again. "The one and only. Oh, and the Guardian of Fun!" I chuckle. I lay my head against his chest. His heart beats fast. So does mine.

I take my head off of his chest. His eyes meet mine. "Don't waste your tears on the past. Put a smile on your face and make a bright and happy future. You are not alone." he waves his hands and icy magic spirals in the air. "I want you to know that you are loved by Anna even though you spent most of your life hiding from her. His eyes twinkle, and match his sparkling smile. He stands up. "Don't worry Elsa, I'll be back soon." Then, with a wink, and a wave of his hands, he disappears into thin air. Then, I have an idea of something that might help. Instead of concealing my feelings, sometimes I just have to let it go.

**A/N: I know this has nothing to do with any of the books I raved about, but I really love Jelsa!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters or anything referrred to that has to do with their movies. **

**Please R&R! Updates will come ASAP!**

**~SilverLining02**


	2. New Beginnings

**Chapter 2 of When Jack Met Elsa**

**~~~New Beginnings~~~**

I'm sitting in my room with a stack of papers in front of me. Being queen is complicated, and tiring. I'm exhausted. I have to plan different events the kingdom will be holding, on all Different dates, at all DIFFERENT times. I think you get the point.

I'm just about to take a break from all of it, when I hear a knock on the window. I turn around and see a figure floating. I can only make out silver hai- JACK! I rush over to the window. I open it. The wind makes me shiver all over. But when Jack climbs in, closes the window, and hugs me, I instantly feel warm. His hug is tight and comforting. "I've missed you Jack!" "I've missed you more!" He lets go and looks at me with serious eyes. "How are you doing?" I give him a look of reassurance. "I'm doing great. Everybody I've met is so nice. And my family helps me out and is so supportive. But your advice is what got me where I am now." I give him a genuine smile. He returns it. We stand there for 5 seconds before I break the silence. "Um, so what do you want to do?" He gives me a mischievous grin. "Have you ever flown before?"

In no time we were perched on the edge of the windowsill. He looks at me for confirmation. "Are you ready?" I feel butterflies in my stomach, but I KNOW that I'm safe whenever I'm with Jack. I look at him and put on my brave face. "Yes." Suddenly, he wraps his hands around my waist, and jumps off of the windowsill. We take off. His arms are wrapped around my stomach, and i feel protected and safe. We soar through the sky. The snow whips past my face, but I don't have a care in the world.

We keep flying like that for a long time, and suddenly he flies over to my window. He lifts me onto the window, and I climb in. He comes in behind me. "That was amazing!", I say when he faces me. And in that moment I realize something. I'm in love with him. He's everything I've ever wanted. I see a sparkle in his eye. He reaches over to me. He pulls me close. Everything is silent. I can hear the tick tock of a clock. His puts his hands on my cheeks. And suddenly, his lips are on mine. Mine fit perfect against his like they were made for each other. I put my hands around his neck. His lips move in sync with mine. We could have stayed like that forever. Suddenly he pulls away. I look at him. His face is flushed, and he's breathing a little faster than usual. "I think I'm in love with you." It's like he's read my mind. "I think I'm in love with you." I say to him. He pulls me in for a hug. His arms hold me tight.

But suddenly, he runs over to my bed and jumps on it. He lays down. I walk over to my bed to lay down with him. My head is on his chest listening to his rhythmic heartbeat. He brushes my hair back with his fingers. After 5 minutes I feel myself begin to doze off. But right before I fall asleep I hear a tired "I love you Elsa."

I return the favor and say, "I love you too Jack."

Everything seemed fine. But that was when IT happened.

**A/N: **

What do you think happens next? PM me your predictions and anything related. Please R&R. If you leave me a link to your story, I'll R&R it if you do for mine.

~SilverLining02


End file.
